


Not Alone

by theWickedWitchofFeels



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Sharing a Bed, fortunately tho I am not in a killing game, i love these two so much, i totally based hina's need for light sound and plushies to sleep on my own anxiety, nobody says they only ever shared beds once, set between the second and third trials, the best part is this happens in canon, the panels showing them in the manga killed me, unfortunately i do not have a gentle buff gf to cuddle with, yay for projecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theWickedWitchofFeels/pseuds/theWickedWitchofFeels
Summary: Back at home, she had always needed light and sound to lull her to sleep. She’d often played an ocean documentary on her laptop; the sounds of the sea making her feel safe, her blankets and many plushies helping her feel not so alone.But here, in this killing game school, in her dorm, she had none of that. She was alone. She hadn’t been able to sleep well at all the entire time she’d been here, but tonight, after witnessing Mondo’s execution, she could not stop tossing and turning. Wondering who would be next. She feared that at any moment someone might burst in - Genocide Jill with her scissors, Celeste with her finger-claw-thing, Byakuya with who knows what - looking to trade her life for their freedom. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw the dead.---Hina can't sleep. Sakura helps.





	Not Alone

**“Mm, ahem, this is a school announcement. It is now 10 pm. As such, it is now officially nighttime.”**

Aoi Asahina was alone. Alone in the darkness and the quiet. 

Back at home, she had always needed light and sound to lull her to sleep. She’d often played an ocean documentary on her laptop; the sounds of the sea making her feel safe, her blankets and many plushies helping her feel not so alone. 

But here, in this horrible killing game school, in her dorm, she had none of that. She was alone. She hadn’t been able to sleep well at all the entire time she’d been here, but tonight, after witnessing Mondo’s execution, she could not stop tossing and turning. Wondering who would be next. She feared that at any moment someone might burst in - Genocide Jill with her scissors, Celeste with her finger-claw-thing, Byakuya with who knows what - looking to trade her life for their freedom. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw the dead: Sayaka, stabbed in her stomach, blood painting the inside of Makoto Naegi’s bathroom; Leon’s scream as Monokuma pummeled him to death with baseballs; Chihiro, strung up and limp. 

She curled into a ball, feeling tears streak down her cheeks. Normally, when she was distressed like this, her instinct was to eat. But tonight, her anxiety was like an iron fist in her stomach; she doubted she could have forced anything more than water down her throat. Maybe not even that.

Hina’s mind drifted to Sakura. They had shared a room before, the night Sayaka had been killed. Lately though, Sakura had been distant with Hina. She had asked what troubled her, but the gentle fighter had refused to say, directing the conversation back to her. Hina worried her lip, tossing and turning in the dark quiet that seemed to render time meaningless.

Finally, she could take the dark quiet no longer. She got up and tiptoed to her door, opening it. The hallway was empty, no sign of Monokuma or any of the other students. She thought there was a rule against wandering the halls at night; it wasn’t very clear, but no one had died yet from doing so, and she knew Makoto and Kyoko were always wandering around after hours. 

Hina tiptoed down the hall to the room with a little pixel portrait of Sakura on the door. She knocked quietly. 

The seconds stretched on what seemed like forever, Hina toeing the floor anxiously through her fuzzy socks. Finally, she heard heavy footsteps, and the door opened to reveal Sakura.

“Hina? Is everything alright?” Sakura asked in her low, gravelly voice. 

Hina felt tears burn unbidden at her eyes. “N-no… Sakura, c-could I… sleep with you tonight?” 

She stared at her and Sakura’s socks, not wanting her friend to see the tears streaking her cheeks. 

“Of course you may, Hina. Come in.” Sakura opened the door wide to let Hina in, scanning the hallway quickly before shutting it. 

Sakura’s room was the same exact layout as Hina’s, except with some weight-lifting equipment scattered about. There was a cherry tree bonsai on a table by her bed, a surprisingly delicate burst of color against the white walls and gray equipment. Hina sat on the edge of Sakura’s bed, staring at the little tree covered in pink blossoms. 

“Was anyone harassing you, Hina?” Sakura asked, an edge of anger to her voice Hina was very glad was not directed at her. 

“N-no, nobody… I just can’t sleep… I keep thinking about Chihiro and Mondo…” 

Sakura nodded in understanding. “Me either.” 

None of the others saw this side of Sakura, nor did most of them care to, except perhaps for Makoto. They all saw her muscles and stature and feared her. None of them saw her gentle, vulnerable heart that Hina loved so much. Hina both hated this fact and felt honored that out of everyone, Sakura had chosen her as her confidante, her friend, her - something more? She didn’t know. All she knew was that when they both made it out of here - she refused to imagine anything different, lest her heart collapse in her chest - she would ask her.

Sakura laid back down, scooting herself over to make some room for Hina. As large as Sakura was, it would be a tight squeeze, but fortunately Hina had no problem being close to her. Sakura lifted up an arm and Hina wiggled into her, letting Sakura draw her close to her chest as she pulled the covers up over them. 

Hina felt immediately safer, certain that nobody would come after her so long as Sakura held her close, so long as she felt her warmth at her back and heard her strong heartbeat. Sakura pressed her chin to the top of Hina’s chin. 

“You’re safe, Hina. I promise you, I won’t let anyone hurt you.” she said. 

Hina wanted to thank her, but the words would not come to her. She covered Sakura’s huge hands with her own, tears still falling down her face but slower now, tears of relief instead of fear. The iron fist in her stomach had loosened, letting her draw deep breaths, synchronizing with Sakura’s. Monokuma, the other students, the fear and sadness felt far away, so long as she was safe in Sakura’s arms. 

“I love you Sakura,” Hina whispered, closing her eyes.

She heard Sakura draw in a slow breath.

“And I you, Aoi.”

**Author's Note:**

> drinking game: take a shot whenever I describe Sakura as "gentle" in my fics


End file.
